


Getting Hypodermic

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Car Accidents, Celebrities, Chance Meetings, Creampie, F/M, First Meetings, Light Angst, Massage, Meet-Cute, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Relationship Discussions, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Meeting through small car crashJames Patrick March/Sally Mckenna Modern Pop AU Affair
Relationships: "Hypodermic Sally McKenna/John Lowe (divorce), "Hypodermic" Sally McKenna/James Patrick March
Kudos: 3





	Getting Hypodermic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [thesupremegrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/gifts).



> James Patrick March has nickname Jimmy
> 
> Divorced John Lowe/Sally Mckenna
> 
> Sally Mckenna is successful Pop Star known as "Hypodermic"

Jimmy's car being slammed into by a female driver on the famed Sunset Strip might seem like bad luck. But that wasn't the case at all. In fact, it couldn't be further from the truth.

James Patrick March had a knack for being in the right place, at the right time. Like now, for instance, with the short dirty blond haired woman, wearing sunglasses at night, standing by the hood of her white Mercedes Benz. She was fretting over the accident and how it would look in the tabloids. Not to mention how it could affect her ongoing struggle for custody rights with her ex-husband John Lowe for her small children. She pleaded with Jimmy, "please let's leave the insurance companies out of this. I was just trying to get away from those fucking paparazzi scum shits."

Jimmy smiled, "we better figure something double quick, Sally. The way they hound you, it won't be long before they get here."

"You know who am I?" she almost sounded genuinely surprised.

"My little sister loves your song, Hypodermic," he laughed a bit. "Everybody knows who Sally Mckenna is. I'm James Patrick March, but you can call me Jimmy," he extended a hand that she took. Jimmy assessed the damage to both cars, his car the more worse for the wear. While down on a knee checking the undercarriage of her car, he took his time drawing his eyes up her smooth bare legs, savoring her exposed feet, sucking in the sight of her perfect toes displayed in strapped heels. His eyes licked up along her body, coming to his feet, so his eyes were breast high, then casually drew his look back up to meet her shaded eyes. "Everything looks pretty much fine," he smirked. Sally actually seemed to blush a bit and turned her head away bashfully. "Just some damage to the grill and the bumper. Nothing major."

She tossed her hair, licked her lips. "Your car looks pretty banged up." She looked at the damage.

"Yeah, but it's drive-able." Jimmy looked around. People were beginning to become interested in what was happening. It wouldn't be long before the paparazzi showed up. "Whatever we're going to do, we better do it now."

Sally noticed the activity seeming to move in their direction. "What do we do?" she asked, sounding almost helpless.

"Follow me," Jimmy said. "I know a place where we can lay low and sort this out." Sally agreed, slid back behind the wheel of the Benz and followed Jimmy away from the scene of the accident.

It was a quick drive to Jimmy's apartment. He let Sally pull her car between his and A large SUV that shielded it from the street. Both of them hurried into the lobby of his building, she still wearing the sunglasses. Nobody seemed to notice her and that's the way she wanted it for right now.

He lived on the first floor and right quick Jimmy was letting them in into his apartment, flicked on a light and Sally looked around nervously. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked her.

"Um... you wouldn't happen to have a Red Bull, would you?"

Before she could say caffeine, he held out a can to her and popped the top on one of his own. He plopped down on the couch and motioned her to do the same. "Have a seat, and make yourself comfortable. Mi casa, su casa."

When Sally sat in a chair across from him, her unbelievably short skirt hiked so far up her bare thighs, Jimmy could see what she had for lunch. It didn't seem to bother her, and it sure as shit didn't bother Jimmy. "So, the paparazzi really have been putting you through the ringer, huh?"

Sally took off her glasses. Her eyes seemed weary and vulnerable. "They won't leave me alone. I try to be nice to them, give them their pictures, but it only makes them want more." She took a long drink off the Red Bull.

"I don't know how you do it. You must be one strong woman to put up with that craziness, day in, day out, pretty much every minute you're awake." He sipped his drink. Sally got up from her chair and went to the window. Jimmy watched her go, her hips swaying, ass covered by black lace panties, peeking out from under her skirt. "What an ass!" he thought.

"It may look like I'm that strong, but I'm not." She stared out at the street, traffic going by. "Sometimes I just wish I could disappear, go someplace where nobody knows me and escape for a while." She turned around, her eyes glistening in the light where the tears were forming.

Jimmy reached for a tissue on the coffee table, snatched one from the box and took it to her. "It's going be okay, you know?"

She reached for it, found his hand and squeezed it. Her eyes met his, searched them, found something they were looking for, and she took a step towards him. Her head slightly titled to the side, her chin raised and her lips parted. Her hand found his chest, bracing her, her other hand found his forearm and gripped it strong. Jimmy pulled her to him, his body receptive and safe for her. He slipped his arm around her back and held the back of her head. Their lips drawn to one another, as their eyes locked, and then closed.

Their mouths were hungry, closed over each other, tongues emerging and wrestling, massaging, tasting, probing. Jimmy slipped his hand from her head, down her body. Caressing her, then cupped her full round ass. He squeezed, tugged and massaged it. Moaning slightly, mouths still together, Sally rose up on tippy toes. Both her arms went around his neck, her body pressed full against him, Jimmy's nature started to rise.

He wrapped both arms around her waist drawing her tight to him. Sally wrapped one leg around him, then the other. Her skirt had come up over her ass. Jimmy cradled an ass cheek in each hand, squeezing, and massaging them. His hand slipped beneath her panties, found that she was wet, and began to slip them over her lips. Jimmy tugged on her pussy lips, rubbed them, arousing Sally. She started grinding her hips. Her breathing was filled with sighs of delight, as Jimmy slipped first one, then shortly two, followed by three and finally all four coned fingers into her hot, wet pussy. She pulled her mouth away from his and let out a sigh of ecstasy. Sally found his mouth again, tongue flailing against his, breathing faster and harder. She was banging his fingers, bouncing on Jimmy's pelvis, while his digits plunged into her, over and over.

Sally was bucking, and when she was good and worked up, she brought her legs back down to the floor. With reckless abandon her hands undid his belt, unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear. Jimmy's dick smacked Sally in the side of the face when the elastic waistband of his briefs slipped past it. "Oh!" she exclaimed in girlish cock-lusting delight. When finished getting his pants and underwear all the way off, she stood back up. Jimmy unzipped her skirt, while Sally stroked his cock with a firm and deft microphone hand. Her skirt fell, then her panties, and just as quick her blouse was off.

Sally pressed her naked body against Jimmy, squeezing his dick between the fleshes of their warm bodies. She helped him lift his shirt up and off. They were both totally naked, only Sally's strapped heels remained.

She rose up on tippy toes again, her mouth kissing his; hand on his dick stroking it. "Fuck me," she whispered. "Fuck me hard."

Jimmy stepped around behind her, pushed her firmly, but gently toward the couch, and bent her over the arm. "Uh," Sally allowed. Jimmy kicked her feet apart a bit, pushed her upper body forward and gripped her hips. Sally arched her back, braced herself on the couch cushions, and felt Jimmy's rock hard cock slide into her hot wet hole. "Oh, yeah," her voice, hungry.

Over and over, his pelvis slapped against her round ass, sending shock waves over her body. Their flesh slapped together, "wock, wock, wock, wock, wock, wock, wock," Jimmy's log thrusting into Sally's sweltering fuck furnace. He was hammering her with a vigor that she had never felt before. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," she couldn't contain it. "Oh, fucking, yeah!" she cried out. "Get in there!" Jimmy railed against her, pulling her hips back hard against him, her swelling pussy lips and gaping wet hole sliding over his throbbing, vein lined, cock.

"You fucking like that? Huh?" he asked through clenched teeth, thrusting feverishly into her. "Do - WOCK - you - WOCK - fucking - WOCK - like - WOCK - that?!"

Sally could barely answer him. When she did, her voice was a whiny cry of utter emotional and sexual pleading.

Jimmy suddenly stopped. He pulled his dick free from her wet cunt, juices spilling out of her hot pussy. He lifted her over the arm of the couch. Sally, still in the throes of sexual delight, tried to understand what he was doing. Jimmy firmly positioned her at the edge of the couch, lifted her legs up toward the sides of her head, pushing against the crooks at the backs of her knees. "Don't you fucking move that hot hole." Sally's mouth hung open with hungry lust, her head reeling in dizzying lust. She instinctively grabbed the backs of her own knees, opening her cunt for him, giving him total and complete access.

Jimmy bent his knees, holding his dick in his hand, readying to thrust it back into the sweltering depths of Sally's cunt. He slapped her swollen lips with his rod, teasing her hungry pussy with it. Smiling wickedly at her, she lunged for his cock with a desperate hand, furiously trying to get it, so she could guide it back into her. Jimmy chuckled, "you want it, Sally? Huh? Do you?" He flicked a mockingly defiant head nod at her. "Huh? You want my cock?"

Sally laughed a sickeningly hurtful laugh, like a junkie pleading for a fix, "yes! I want it!"

"Don't you move that hole." Jimmy told her.

"I won't!" she pleaded.

Jimmy leaned over her, taking his upper body weight on his arms, leaning on the back of the couch. Sally reached down with her hand, and in a symphony of sexual timing, led his pulsating conductors baton back into her frenzied orchestra pit. Jimmy bounced up and down. Now his knees were shocks, his dick a jackhammer, and Sally's pussy the road. His pelvis slammed down against the backs of her thick thighs, and vibrated her entire box. He changed his motion, staying inside of her, while he stood more upright. The head of his cock found the right spot against the inside of her walls. When he did, Sally arched her back and began bucking against him with gusto.

"Yeah! That's it! Right There! Right there! Right there! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sweat gleamed over their bodies, as Jimmy fell on her, drove deep in her, and exploded in her. Sally gripped his ass and pulled him in as far as their parts would allow. When the spasms ended, they stay connected, mouths hungry again. When the lust waned, they pulled apart.

"Uh, I'm so thirsty," she said.

Jimmy rolled to the side. Sally took some moments to gather her. She got up from the couch, a large wet spot beneath where she was. Jimmy slapped her ass on her way to the kitchen. He watched her walk, ass twitching, hips swaying, as he watched her walk that walk that her fans loved to watch. "You want something?"

"Your Red Bull's right over there," Jimmy reminded her.

"I need some water," she said. "You want something?" she checked again.

Jimmy, laid back on the couch, turned his head to the side, "yeah, I want something."

"What?" Sally asked, the fridge door open.

"I want that hot mouth of yours and that nasty tongue on my cock!"

Sally returned with a bottled water, stood by the couch, drank almost half, burped kind of loud, but it was still a feminine burp. Then she put the bottle down and slid between his thighs. "You want this mouth," she pointed to it, "and this tongue," she flicked it wickedly at him, "on your cock?" She gripped it with her microphone hand and squeezed it a bit, slightly shaking it. It had gone down, but her touch was provoking it again.

He watched her lick his head with flair. The blood was rushing back to it, slowly making it stiffen. "There we go," she smiled. "I'm going suck me some dick, Y'all!" And half of Jimmy's cock slipped into her mouth. All he saw was the top of her head, as she worked her mouth over his swollen penis.

Jimmy let his head fall back, feeling every stroke, lick, and deep throat plunge and withdraw that Sally unleashed on his dick. Her willing mouth and tongue were surprisingly skillful in their blow job technique. She massaged his balls, sucked on them a bit, and then went back to work on his cock. She rolled her head in all directions, lolling her hot tongue and mouth around, over, and along his head and length.

Jimmy gripped her head, pulling her mouth deep over his dick, then exploded into her mouth, sending hot cum down her open throat and filling her warm mouth with his own wetness. Sally gagged some, recovered, eyes filling with tears, swallowed it all, kept her mouth in place and milked his dick until it was dry. When she was sure there was no more, she held his dick with her microphone hand. Checking to make sure there was no nut butter left on his shaft, she did a cleaning with her mouth and tongue.

When satisfied, she crawled like a cat up the couch and slouched next to Jimmy. "Did you like that?" she asked in a Lolita's voice.

"Hell, yeah," he said. "You can suck some dick, girl!" They both laughed. "Sally can suck some dick, y'all!" They laughed harder.

When the laughter faded, Sally turned her head to him. "You know what I really love?"

"What's that?" Jimmy asked.

"I love having my ass pounded by dick."

Jimmy's eyes bolted open. Why it surprised him as much as it did, he wasn't sure, but it surprised the hell out of him. "You shitting me?"

"Nope. That's one of the reasons why I left my boyfriend. I begged him, pleaded for him to fuck my ass and he just wouldn't. He said that he wasn't gay, so he wasn't going to act like he was and fuck me in the ass." Sally looked over Jimmy's face for a reaction. "Does that make a guy gay?"

"Yeah, it does if he thinks that having anal sex with his woman is gay." Jimmy looked her in the eyes. "You are what you believe."

Sally smiled at that. "You are what you believe," she repeated, "I like that." After sipping some water, she leaned over to Jimmy and kissed him.

"Since we're being so honest, what about K-Fed? Did he fuck you in the ass?"

Sally laughed, "that pussy couldn't get hard enough to fuck me in the ass." She blew some hair out of her face. "We got divorced because he was fucking my mother." Jimmy gave her a look of disbelief. Sally nodded at him, "I think he was doing Jamie Lynn, too." She kept looking at him, not sure why she was telling him this. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Why I'm doing this."

Jimmy smiled compassionately. "Sometimes you just have to let it all go, just let it out, before it makes you crazy. And who better to do it with than with a stranger."

Sally smiled, "we're not strangers anymore," she giggled. Jimmy smiled back at her. Sally looked at him seriously. "Tell me something, Jimmy," he nodded. "Would you fuck me in the ass?"

Jimmy sat up a bit and leaned on his elbow. "Girl, I'll fuck you in the ear if that's what you want." He gyrated hips awkwardly, "like a friggen crazy-ass q-tip, I'll fuck your ears!"

She laughed. "Good to know. Maybe we can do the ass and the ears next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Jimmy asked, trying not to show too much excitement.

"I had fun, and I think this is the kind of escape that I need in my life." Sally got up and began to gather her things and got dressed as she talked. "But I really need to get going. I really need to get back home."

Jimmy went over to her and put his underwear and pants on. "You going to be alright?" She looked at him peculiarly. "I mean because of the paparazzi. They're going to be waiting for you."

"They're always waiting for me," she said. There was that helpless tone in her voice again. On her way to the door, she went to the fridge. She quickly jotted down her cell phone number on a piece of paper and magnetized it to the door. "Call me and we'll get together again. We'll figure out the car stuff then, too."

James Patrick March smirked, leaning against the open door. Sally stood there looking a bit lost. She went back across the threshold to kiss him. "Make sure you call me." She waved back over her shoulder and he watched her walk down the hall, walking the walk that her fans love to watch. Yeah, Jimmy got Hypodermic.  
He always seemed to get hypodermic or aka "under the skin".


End file.
